Eden " The Tyrant " Creed
3ae0805b9f54125f3de9223fe165fd8f.jpg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U2CJD734z5E%7C " Following orders does not make you a good man, Nor obedient or loyal. It makes you a slave; you're a slave and you don't even know it. You've chosen the path of a fool , as for me, I've created my own path as I go. Thats the path of a King." 2538d06dfcdb98522f0f0dce40ee71ca.jpg sample-e8c6c1f03640e6b3c086226c97265dd1.jpg Appearance 97df6285d1259e953f077d35378271aa.jpg * Edens gaze is a vibrant green; with pelican skin and godly curved chin that held an appearance of a work of art sculpted by the hand of god himself. His hair is a menacing black,like a river of pure evil remising amongst his face sporting his menacing gaze. His nose appointing forward, with broadened nostrils. He is usually caught sporting all black, his signature outlook is usually a visored, ornamented cap, torn at the back and blending with his hair, and a roughly mid-calf-length coat with a standing collar.His cap is adorned near the centre with a golden button and a rectangular golden piece with a palm designa trenchcoat-length with a tall, stiff collar, pierced on the left with a golden chain. Underneath he wears a fitted sleeveless shirt. He wears a pair of pants of very short, sharp flares; and two slim belts, often differently colored, patterned in a row of alternately colored tesselated triangles IamCreed.jpg|Eden Creed yea.jpg|Eden Creed EDen Creeed 21.jpg Behavior/Personality tumblr_n5bm98ldmj1s307p6o1_500-2.gif|" I am King " Edens personality isn't to far off from his brother. They both express a hint of chaotic intentions though Eden is a bit more discrete with it due to the fear of ending up like his older brother who was taken to prision way before he was even born well atleast thats what his parents tell him . Eden has learned to control himself through his swavy and confident appearnce he is mostly admired by those he comes across but he fears losing that alot due to his background. Eden can be a complete asshole but that is most commonly due to his Iron Fist background where he has to put on such act to show that he shouldn't be fucked with . Eden has an odd sense of justice he belives to be heaven sent and thinks of himself as the 2nd coming chosen to bring this world to the right path these types of feelings leads to both a dark path or a great one but Despite appearing and acting like a complete asshole Eden is actually very compassionate and easily moved to tears a trait he and his nephew Lucious creed shared . Eden gets along well with animals and is compelled to protect the helpless , taking care of abandoned pets even in the midst of a genocide. Sympathetic to a fault, though he possesses strength, Eden does not have the qualities necessary to be as bad as his brother . His soft heart also makes him gullible and an easy target for deception. Though this is noticeable to everyone but Eden who still fears he might end up like his brother one day Simultaneously, he often ends up saving the lives of those whom he wishes to help by sacrificing himself. Edenn.jpg sample-b56b0e493fb3b21c0c797c127fd31591.jpg yuck.png The Stand Physiology Eden Creed rubber fool.jpg|Eden and Rubber Fool A Stand (スタンド Sutando?) is what remains of those who died but their fighting spirits were too imense to go on to the othere side therefore losing their hearts or way to the darkness and is forced to dwell on earth after death There soul are a stranger to heaven or hell and due to this there souls is driven into insaninity and are made into a form which is nearly almost impossible to recognize . As the ttimes grew older their numbers grew , most sealed their fate by entering the souls of a number of humans soon being passed down that families generation consuming the souls of their choosing. Stands so in fact reproduce once their ability has met a certain chi limit. Stands are known to be benfits who have given their heart to darkness so once a human has bonded withere Stand a hollow black spot would be seen in the place of their heart. Stands are sometimes mistaken for Shinigami, Though they share similarities they are very different. Some Stands were once humans who attempted to play god such as with the use of alchemy Which is the power to utilize Alchemy, the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea. Practitioners of this art/science are known as Alchemists. A form of Chi . These abilities focus on Elemental Transmutation (ranging from transforming base materials into purer (lead or iron into silver or gold), creating golems to making permanent changes on the state of matter (making glass malleable), etc.), various forms of Elemental Manipulation (especially electricity and fire) and Life-Force Manipulation (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones) by Potion Creation. They also know how to create magical items, although these are generally for practical use (ever-burning lamps). These people sealed their fates by performing such deeds , Rejected by the heavens while also being refused by hells fury therefore there forced to dwell on earth with no physical body streaming back and forth until they found there way into what they call special beings, The Creed family being one of them , Though they were unfortunate brought into this hell being used as a battlefield between the Trickster God and the Vamperic owl Strix. the Shinigami's on the other hand are a different story, Shinigami are sometimes depicted as goblins or skeletal creatures who cause death and accidents, but more recent depictions of shinigami tend to be similar to western vampires, with them being portrayed as immortal, attractive people who wield a variety of unique powers. They will usually either cause death to sustain themselves, peacefully escort souls to the afterlife, slay demons and poltergeists who cause unnatural deaths, or be the result of unnatural deaths themselves. Or various combinations of the above. A trait Stands also share The Stands are usually seen hovering above there users. They can be used for a variety of reasons , their usually protecting their user without them knowing hence why not many know they have one. Some aren't seen until their Users know their there. Some Stands died along with their users without knowing of their stands existance. On a normal being stands act at their side and are commanded to protect them but special stands are ones that find theirselves intertwined with there users Chi. *'Rank' A Stand's abilities are categorized by 6 statistics: Destructive power, speed, range, durability/staying, precision and developmental potential/learning. Name : ''Rubber Fool'' Destrutive Power: A Speed: A+ Range: C (20 meters) Durability/Staying: B Precision: A Development Potential/Learning: A soul.gif|Rubber Fool Rubber fool is the soul of Julius Creed; otherwise know as " The Tyrant." The bringer of evil upon the Creed family, labled a bastard child by his father whom waas king along with his people. Julius was forced into exile under his mother whom was a Jester, he too took his place as a Jester aside his mother where he yearned the attention of children using all things that had to do with elsticity to his disposal, such as bubble gum and rubber. After the death of his mother, caught by the grief of his mohers death- he formed a group " Saints of Juda." He grew obssesed with the science behind alchemy and magic earining the attention of gods; he mocked them with the help of trick and Strix he was able to off his father and earn his fathers throne. His brother Arthur Creed stopped him but with the risk of never seeing paradise or an after life, he as well as Julius were cursed to remain as stands for the upcoming Creeds, *Extreme (boneless) Flexibility allowing Stretching, Flattening, Compacting, etc. *Constriction *Dermal Armor *Elastic Jaws *Enhanced Breath/Lung Capacity (their lungs can expand in order to take and blow vast amounts of air) *Enhanced Eating (their organs can expand in order to fit more food and fluids) *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability (most attacks either bounce off or the user's body stretches enough to reduce damage) *Impact AbsorptionThe user can absorb a perfectly inelastic collision, an object struck by a projectile will deform, and this deformation will absorb most, or even all, of the force of the collision. They can absorb physical impacts such as punches and kicks, weaponry such as swords, bullets and hammers or even explosions. *Limb ExtensionThe user is capable of stretching their limbs (arms, legs, neck, etc.) to great lengths. This ability allows the user to extend their limbs to far away areas to strike opponents at a distance and defeat long-range attackers. Phase 2: A Man named Salomon Grundy ! gear_four_by_deer_head-d8qtnvb1.jpg Solomon Grundy - A technique developed by Eden Creed over the two year time skip with guidance of the infinites, mainly to contribute to his durability which lacked the proper defense due to his ties on humanity, Eden Creed initiates this form by coating both his arms ina immense amount of chi. An, infuriating bloom of purple leaning from his shoulder to the very dense arches of his peculiar knuckles,Eden then blows an incredible amount of air into his body, but in this particular moment he inflates his muscular structure before distributing the air throughout his body, with emphasis on his upper half. Eden's proportions become warped and his body becomes much larger in size, with his arms, upper torso, and legs coated in Psycho Chi ( Which becomes a very dense and dark black. which is the form it’s chosen to take to act as shield to Edens parts.) . luffy-gear-fourth.jpg The coating across his torso resemble the wispy ends made from flames, giving it the appearance of tattoos, and he also gains shading around the inner and outer edges of his eyes. He also physically grows taller, standing around 4 meters tall. As a side-effect, he is incapable of standing still on the ground, and instead constantly bounces on the spot. This form was created in order to combat the many powerful and dangerous targets during the course of two years While Eden is using Grundy, his physical strength and speed are increased to the point where he is able to overwhelm a member of the Infinites , Mysto, Grundy focuses on compression more than stretching. While the compression grants Eden moves overwhelming speed and power, the range of his attacks is severely decreased, though he can deliver long-ranged attacks by stretching the part of the body he wants to attack with while retaining great power and speed, as his body is still greater in size and covered in Chi . Eden also shows a much more versatile side of this ability by changing the direction of his attacks mid-strike to hit a moving opponent without losing momentum gear_4_by_dika_brew-d8pvew4.jpg luffy_vs_doflamingo_gear_4_punch_by_weissdrum-d8smjm3.jpg According to Master Zaito the power of Edens attacks is greatly magnified in this form. His durability is also enhanced: despite being hardened with Psycho Chi, his body is still rubbery, so physical blows (even ones enhanced with Chi i) simply bounce off of him. This form , seems to utilize the principles of Rokushiki. It possesses both high speed movement reminiscent of Soru and the ability to kick off the air, similar to Geppo, cleverly adapted to work even better with his body's elasticity: Eden not only bounces off the air, but allows attacks to bounce off his own body. His body is also now strong enough to defend against cutting attacks head-on. However, there appears to be a limit to how long Eden can keep Grundy active, as noted by both Eden himself and Zaito Once this limit is reached ,Grundy is automatically deactivated, leaving Eden exhausted and barely able to move. He is also left unable to use Chii for ten minutes after using this technique. monkey_d__luffy_fourth_gear_by_marvelmania-d8rzo0w.jpg ''-Techniques'' '' tumblr_n69gzbArzf1qkw2uho1_500.gif tumblr_n69gzbArzf1qkw2uho2_r1_500.gif '' *''' Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun ''(ゴムゴムの猿王銃（コングガン）Gomu Gomu no Kongu Gan?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Monkey King Gun''"): 'After compressing his fist into his enlarged forearm (and making it look like the barrel of an actual cannon), Eden unleashes a devastating short-range punch with massive power. This technique had enough strength to break through enhanced defenses ' *'''Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider (ゴムゴムの犀榴弾砲（リノシュナイダー） Gomu Gomu no Rino Shunaidā?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Rhinoceros Howitzer"): 'After compressing both legs into his body, Eden delivers a double flying kick, similar to Gomu Gomu no Yari. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. *'Gomu Gomu no Culverin (ゴムゴムの大蛇砲（カルヴァリン） Gomu Gomu no Karuvarin?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Great Serpent Cannon"): 'Eden delivers a punch like a regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol, but if it is dodged, he can redirect his punch an unspecified number of times, without losing momentum, to still land with tremendous force. In addition, this punch does not need to retract back to his body right after being "fired" as the regular Gomu Gomu no Pistol does *'Gomu Gomu no Double Culverin (ゴムゴムのダブル大蛇砲（カルヴァリン） Gomu Gomu no Daburu '' '' Karuvarin?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Double Great Serpent Cannon"): Eden pulls back his arms before punching his opponent with them. *'Gomu Gomu no Leo Bazooka' (ゴムゴムの獅子（レオ）・バズーカGomu Gomu no Reo Bazūka?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Lion Bazooka"):''' The Gear Fourth version of Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. After retracting both of his fists into his arms, Eden "fires" them at his opponent. * Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun'' (ゴムゴムの大猿王銃（キングコングガン） Gomu Gomu no Kingu Kongu Gan?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Great Monkey King Gun"): Eden'' blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, before compressing his fist and unleashing a devastating blow. This was first used to defeat Doflamingo, and was powerful enough to break through the Shichibukai's Spider's Web and God Thread techniques simultaneously, as well as send him flying into the city below with enough force to completely level the town and cause the ground to be torn apart.' 'Chi Base' tumblr_n6ah46wcYJ1qkedtzo1_500-2.gif|Example of Alliteration Chi '''Alteration- ' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. Asimple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Having been trained under Lucious Creed , Eden is able to efficiently use the Chi based Alliteration in various techniques. He is able to use more advanced techniques such as focusing the Chi on his fingertips. Eden is able to use Chi as a repellent of sorts, as well as a shield .The base for most of his attacks relies on bubbles , which is derived through his love of bubble baths as a child . Because of this, he is able to release bubbles from his hands at anytime and fuse them with the Chi to create deadly projectiles Mental-''' Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Kick-Ass Style tumblr_n7e50z8kV01t26i6co1_500.gif|Edens Stance Before their battle with the gods Eden was forced into training with the legend himself Keyth Tasanagi, Father of one of Edens first friends in high school. Thus is when Eden was forced through intense training but not as nearly intense as Lu but he was given enough training to learn 'Thunderous Boxing.'This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Though, Due to Edens aliterationn chi strictly being based off Alliteration, Using all he's learn his experience on the battlefield thus far. Eden was able to create his own defination of destruction Chi with his technique within this bubbles which allows him yo posses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection.User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. '''Counters * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover- '''for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' '''Technique' * Lightning Thrust technique Eden was unable to gain destruction Chi but was able to formulate his own aspects to it .One of the main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. This technique is thus far the most dangerous when it comes to Eden because of the explosive effect he added to it. Using his wrapping and stacking as his arms defense making the explosive projectile as the first layer. * Elastic Drama ! Eden created his own variation of a move created by Scorpion of Mortal Combat one of Edens favorite games. Basically, Is Edens way of taking a hit this is based off of one of the Thunderous counters. Which is the Cross - Counter attack. After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. Therefore , Thus is when Eden allows his body to be drenched in his very own Chi bubble gum , This makes all of Edens body sticky and as soon as the enemy strikes you They'd get caught in the stuck substance. This would allow Eden to pull the enemy towards him and if the enemy punched him in the Cheek Eden wold use the knowledge of Kinetic energy casted upon him from thunderous boxing, Thus would allow Eden to strike back or in this case headbutt harder then the opponents attack. This could also fit in as for when Eden attempts to break the attack with his fist he can pull ( As shown in the gif ) and strike back twice as hard. *Knee X Face tumblr_nfbocpILfY1sxewrqo1_500.gif|" Knee to the face ! " 500px-Marcos_knee-kicking_a_Terraformar.png Knee X Face, Is a technique with a very dominant force and speed behind it. A Jester Art Process that Eden formulated for himself, Its when Eden charges at the enemy as the Enemy charges at him, Eden would quickly flex the muscle he'd choose to act as a distraction. Such as the fist , for a punch or the leg for a kick, Then within two seconds of the attack. Eden Creed would quickly lunge his body upwards, using his rubber fatigue to jump a great length. Eden would then launch his knee into the face of the enemy. Literally, smashing it's center point into their nose caving their face in. However, If the enemy chose not to charge at Eden, Eden would simply extend his arms grasping both sides of their head and pulling them into a knee to the face of his own. Either way, The ending will be nasty. *Wrapping and Stacking.Chi Wrapping for Eden would be applying his bubble technique around a given object eventually organic As his trainer Sybil taught him during his training at the old church, This Organic would circum a shrink-wrapping which eventually aim to an attempt to fit the object's outermost structure.This allows him to apply the bubbles' affect to say, a dagger giving it an oily or bloated appearance, which pops on contact or can keep the object from breaking easily (which would also be useful if he chose to use weapons like playing cards which normally are frail and useless, as he'd be able to make them explosive projectiles).The second is Stacking, whereas it would appear as if he'd made one bubble, but instead it is two or three within one another. So say the outermost bubble has an explosive property, or is forceful as a projectile.But the second bubble is a shielded bubble, to relay a bounce back effect after the initial burst of the outer bubble.This is applicable in reverse too, as he could create a bubble useful as a shield, with a projectile or explosive layer underneath it. Someone could attack it, and when realizing it's a shield they'll attack harder, and let their guard down when the shield aspect wears thin, bubble breaks, and they wind up striking the mayhem bubble beneath. causing someone to pretty much dive head in and attack an offensive bubble after eliminating the defense. tumblr_m65ie3o0511qlp4x9o1_500.gif|" Do you feel it ? " tumblr_m63ymfLsGy1rz3f2fo1_500.gif tumblr_mjwjdtGkAC1s71b6do1_500.gif *Eden Creed can alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit much stronger. It can be used to pull opponents within punchingrange for a flurry of rebound pummels. Chi Bubble Gum can both stretch and contract, depending on what Eden desires. It can be attached either by pointing at his target or through direct physical contact. Additionally, Chi Bubble Gum can also be used to cover a greater area by molding it into a sheet rather than a string. It is so reliable and durable that it can act as a shield against attacks or as a means to return them to their original caster When not attached to Edens body, Chi Gum cannot stretch more than 10 meters Eden has shown the ability to alter his Chi Gum´s shape and colour. However, it is still almost impossible to avoid, as Eden can simply attach Chi Gum his fist while hitting his opponent. Special attack Tumblr ndv7vsvDPE1sdhuzuo1 500.gif Klu Klux Uppercut ! Tumblr nfbocpILfY1sxewrqo1 500.gif Signature attack Knee X Face, Is a technique with a very dominant force and speed behind it. A Jester Art Process that Eden formulated for himself, Its when Eden charges at the enemy as the Enemy charges at him, Eden would quickly flex the muscle he'd choose to act as a distraction. Such as the fist , for a punch or the leg for a kick, Then within two seconds of the attack. Eden Creed would quickly lunge his body upwards, using his rubber fatigue to jump a great length. Eden would then launch his knee into the face of the enemy. Literally, smashing it's center point into their nose caving their face in. However, If the enemy chose not to charge at Eden, Eden would simply extend his arms grasping both sides of their head and pulling them into a knee to the face of his own. Either way, The ending will be nasty. tumblr_mukrgiEhDr1ql41ypo1_500.gif The Dempsey Roll (ザ ·デンプシー ·ロール, lit. za denpushī rōru) was a technique developed and used by real-life boxer William Harrison "Jack" Dempsey. it's where the user lowers their stance and central balance and begins to aggressively weave their body in a pattern similar to the shape of a figure eight, making it increasingly difficult for the opponent to trace their movements accurately. The user then fires (starting from either left or right) a series of rapidly executed punches whilst continuing their bobbing and weaving, catching the target in a high paced barrage of punches that few succeed on escaping from. As the Dempsey Roll is a flurry of hooks throw with the fighters full body weight behind them, few fighters can widthstand it should it land successfully, particularly if it isn't gaurded against. Edens development in the series have allowed him to bring the Dempsey Roll to newer, stronger and less predictable levels of strength.The major factor of the Dempsey Roll's strength comes from weight shifting and full rotation to the back and hips, allowing powerful hits to be landed on the target's blind spots. The bobbing aspect takes the boxer to the further parts of the other person's vision and thus it is possible for an experienced Dempsey Roll user to hit their opponents without being seen 'Chi Form ' * Physco Power tumblr_mrpr9ydLgp1s3dnjro1_500.gif Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Psycho Drive to channel it. Psycho Power has been described as the corrupted negative of Soul Power. Through its usepeople have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influcence the minds of other beings. They can also regenerate via the Psycho Drive/Power. (For YMRP purposes this is limited to outside battle use only) However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power. Eden is the first to be able to divide his mental state when it comes to using this ability, In Edens case he can someties be self righteous aware and quite ambitious whenn it comes to reaching a goal but while in the midst of fighting and his aura shimmers a bright lean purple that all changes into "Tyrant" a name he created for this form. To hold in his temptations to kill Eden constantly works out and due to his ability to heal he may come off to most as a bit to much of a reckless human being with no concern of his own life. Alignment - Lawful Evil tinio.gif A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. 1. You shall not lie. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself or promote order. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself or promote order. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor legitimate authority that promotes you and your comrades. 6. You shall follow the law. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall not aid criminals or those who protect the weak. 9. You shall use the law to advance yourself and your comrades. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others and unlimited order in society. Kuujou.Joutarou.600.1734628.jpg|Light a cig *Civil Disobedience One of its earliest massive implementations was brought about by Egyptians against the British occupation in the 1919 Revolution. Civil disobedience is one of the many ways people have rebelled against what they deem to be unfair laws. It has been used in many nonviolent resistance movements in India (Gandhi's campaigns for independence from the British Empire), in Czechoslovakia's Velvet Revolution and in East Germany to oust their communist governments, in South Africa in the fight against apartheid, in the American Civil Rights Movement, in the Singing Revolution to bring independence to the Baltic countries from the Soviet Union.' One of the oldest depictions of civil disobedience is in Sophocles' play Antigone, in which Antigone, one of the daughters of former King of Thebes, Oedipus, defies Creon, the current King of Thebes, who is trying to stop her from giving her brother Polynices a proper burial. She gives a stirring speech in which she tells him that she must obey her conscience rather than human law. She is not at all afraid of the death he threatens her with (and eventually carries out), but she is afraid of how her conscience will smite her if she does not do this. Being, An ancestor of Eden it isn't unlikely on how he picked up a trait of is old ancestor. Running his world on old roots that soon developed into his way of living. yayaya.gif Thoreau's 1848 essay Civil Disobedience, originally titled "Resistance to Civil Government", Something, you'd most likely catch a copy in the grasp of Eden, he regularly reads this to understand the ways on performing against a unjustly rule. This document had a wide influence on many later practitioners of civil disobedience. The driving idea behind the essay is that citizens are morally responsible for their support of aggressors, even when such support is required by law. In the essay, Thoreau explained his reasons for having refused to pay taxes as an act of protest against slavery and against the Mexican-American War. He writes, "If I devote myself to other pursuits and contemplations, I must first see, at least, that I do not pursue them sitting upon another man's shoulders. I must get off him first, that he may pursue his contemplations too. See what gross inconsistency is tolerated. I have heard some of my townsmen say, 'I should like to have them order me out to help put down an insurrection of the slaves, or to march to Mexico; — see if I would go'; and yet these very men have each, directly by their allegiance, and so indirectly, at least, by their money, furnished a substitute." yaaa.gif|" yaaa son " By the 1850s, a range of minority groups in the United States--blacks, Jews, Seventh Day Baptists, Catholics, antiprohibitionists, racial egalitarians, and others--employed civil disobedience to combat a range of legal measures and public practices that to them promoted ethnic, religious, and racial discrimination. Public and typically peaceful resistance to public power would remain an integral tactic in modern American minority-rights politics. Voice Eden's voice may come off as alluring soft and intimating. even though sometimes he may insult you and is quite difficult to take offense to it. Some say, Edens voice is what attracts most of his followers, This may add to the suspicion of Psycho Chi being able to mentally control people.. but thats a story for another time. Edens voice is the same for all situations, Happy sad or mad but his expression matches his impressions at all times. ( Click the video ) 'Knight' watch,mrm.jpg *Mask Edens Mask\ holds a darkened black area obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye.Though, It is not seen, his eye It is not covered beneath the black side of his masking theres a device built into the mask suited for the right eye. behind the unawareness of his right eye is a device that allows the wearer visibility, and increased accuracy While the right side of his face holds a darkened yellow glow a spot that allows his greenish hazel gaze. The mask Itself is a Dual layer of fabric armor and kinetic padding within a lightweight ablative ceramic shell. Comes standard with a suite of communication, navigation, and battlefield awareness software. Comes hard sealed to protect wearer from hazardous environmental conditions It also has a next-generation night-vision device that assists targeting. By detecting the focal point of the wearer's eyes and enhancing the image at that location, the visor helps direct a biotic power or a shot from an omni-tool exactly where the wearer is looking.. *Chest Interlocking plates of thick, ablative ceramic plates. Designed to be light, effective, and easily repaired. A gentle hue of a darkened orange, More so in attempt to bring out the vulgar yellow that the chest plates consist of as well as a line of elite personal protection equipment includes a series of interlocking ceramic plates covered in a proprietary tungsten alloy weave for maximum stopping power.As well as a A series of ultra-efficient storage cells designed by Black Beards Arsenal to augment the existing power in the operation of the wearer's kinetic barrier. *Shoulder' Blades Curved shell of ablative ceramic over kinetic padding.Incorporating a series of lightweight beryllium and tungsten braces and micro-servos to support and enhance the natural movements of the wearer hold also same shading of chest plates. *Arm gauntlet & Under Latex Armour Also a crowned accomplishment of the suit ,A combination of fabric armor with kinetic padding and plates of ablative ceramic for protection. The knuckles are reinforced with Brass and Kelva Also, The latex under armour, as well as the gauntlet is fit to allow Edens stretching abilities to go out in his arm for about 7-10 inches past an average human beings arm span. *Greaves Theses Incorporates a series of beryllium and tungsten braces and micro-servos to support and enhance the natural movements of Edens, These follow the same philosophy as underarmour as far as his stretching abilities go. As, well as hold a great amount of withstanding ability against Edens pistol jump which allows Eden to leap great feats due to his rubber fatigue. dsk_14_18_19_200_by_juan7fernandez-d5yqw2p.jpg 4035042-2104984969-red-h.jpg deeeed.gif ' EdenGreed8.jpg 5ada23072121b355223f8b242cc2d3f4.jpg ' Eden Creeds partnership with the Sins and Journey to Atlantis was troublesome, but, It had it’s perks. Wilson Thompson, long time foe of Densuke, Whom was confirmed dead. Was discovered to have been , distributing striking displays as a Gladiator under Haysmith. With word of the SIN invasion. He sent WIlson and a few men to intercept them. But, due to Agent Lucifer sacrifice the SINS were saved. Just until they were taken and made into slaves for the Shark entertainment. Edens luck lead to Wilson and him sharing a cell. The two bumped heads for a while , But It didn’t take long for Wilson to realize Eden reminded him of his son. Which lead to Edens survival training. Wilson was tasked with the job of training Eden the way of the gladiator. Thus, keeping Eden alive long enough for Roxanne to finish building their suits. Wilson along with the Sins were freed from King Sharks grasp, due to Roxannes tech wiz ability as well as Agent Lucifers tools. But, though the suit was very well put together, As suspected from Roxanne as well as Lucifer, Eden made a daring attempt at saving his friends lives. as Eden attempted to risk himself for the safety of his team. Sacrificing his suit, to Atlantean technology. Eden was proven a fool, Eden nearly died if it wasn’t for Wilson who pulled him out of there.Wilson noticed the flaw in the suit. He had trusted Eden to the mask, Wilson saw himself in Eden when he was younger. EdenGreed.jpg EdenGreed5.jpg EdenGreed7.jpg Therefore, Wilson trusted him with the suit. Thus, creating it with a few adjustments. Making it a new to fit this generation of heroes The suit itself , a second version of Wilson Thomson's original suit it’s made of a rubber-like material, but could protect against a wide range of toxic substances. The design consisted of water-repelling scales that allowed the wearer to swim easily, and had a pebbled texture to reduce drag (much like a golf ball). It has several layers of Kevlar and micro-ballistic meshing. which provides significant protection against flames, slashing weapons, explosions, and even features some protection against radiation and other dangerous chemicals. Electro fiber technology provided the suit with a wide range of built-in sensors. Referred to as "Smart Skin" in military R&D, data regarding damage to different regions of the body, including blood loss, could be exchanged between the suit and the user's intravenous Omega Genes to create a feedback system. Its bullet-proof, and also provide some ballistic protection to the wearer's body. Screen-Shot-2014-10-23-at-6.13.36-PM.png EdenGreed11.jpg EdenGreed6.jpg The suit could also apply varying pressure to major internal organs to maximize performance and safeguard their functions..Along the points where all steel pieces on the outer layer of his body suit contain a type of gravitational reducer. With this gravity reducer it lightens the weight of Eden's body by 85%, allowing a five year old to lift Eden up with their index finger. Within the gravitational pull to the ground, the pressure can range to 25% to 150% more gravity. Last but not least, was the adjustment made by the Rebel army in atlantis, was to implant Edens suit with a bomb. Not, just any bomb. But a bomb, known to them as the “ Final Tear. “ This bomb is set to self destruct the moment Edens heart stops in which case it would scatter a vast quantity of an unparalleled poison for a one mile radius the instant it explodes. Those who survive the initial explosion will suffer direct internal damages caused by rapid uptake of the poison. The poison catalyzes the production and emission of new poison until the victims finally succumb to death. The quantity of poison as well as the survival time prior to death are truly exquisite, propagating a vast chain reaction of victims. dedvsded.gif Deathstroke.jpg Update 48133.jpg 'Knight' During the two years that Eden had been there. The other Commanders like Death Blaze, and Kang had taught him various forms of Ninjutsu. Combined with his military training and Eden was a force to be reckoned with. His suit remains the same, redefined with the same material. Yet, another fact remains is the appearance. The appearance is much more deadly and quite intimidating, his armur glows more of a golden yellow then a bland orange. Both, eyes premising of a sinister red and slightly boulder and toner built. Edens, gauntlets are rather wide and much more larger. Golden gauntlet, colors varying with gens and each with built in claws . Background sample-3908068192b9ccc1a17db3e92f1c7bc7.jpg For centuries the Creed family held a reputation for giving birth to spawns disguised as men. Rumors are the very first male Creed removed himself from the wound of his mother leaving her to die in it’s absence . It wasn’t until recently , Lucious Creed had broken from that troubled fate due to being able to learn how nurture his chi before it was allowed a moment to get out of hand. Eden Creed was a different type of breed. Born to the the grandfather of Lucious Creed, His name was Shogun Creed a man who proved due to the birth of Eden that he did more then travel from country to country making an empty to right his wrongs. Giving birth to Eden was a step back in his case the woman who gave birth to Eden is still unknown for his wife’s sake along with his grandchildren that information was confidential which made Edens case ignite a bit of curiosity throughout the creed family. Velma Creed , Shoguns Creed wife also had a child of her own to Shogun she was quite younger than Eden by six months her name was Morgan . Lucious found it weird and quite sickening that these elders still continued to give birth to new children but he enjoyed the feeling of having new editions to the family As Eden grew the difference between himself and Lu was quite clearly evident , Both had quite a consequential taste when it came to the term “ Justice “ , Lu felt that it was his to save everyone from the ones who made a living off of destroying the lives of innocent people. Failing the city and destroying everything that the older generations worked for. Though Edens and Lu intentions were the same there way of going by things were entirely different. See Eden believed a better world along with a new order he felt the only way to save the world was the wipe it completely clean and build it up from the rebels. Eden was willing to do anything to ensure that as he recreated the world he felt was lead by corruption that everyone in the world will follow in his footsteps. In other words everyone being recreated in his very own image.This concerned Lu as much as he wanted to help his young Uncle he had some work to do himself protecting his sister from what he believed to be was Yanis hypnosis. Eden along with his sister were forced to move in with Lu after the death of Velma and disappearance of their father. Lu favored Morgan then he did Eden mostly because he feared for his future but yet he did very much loved Eden. By the age of six Eden created an imaginary nemesis his name was “ Tyrant” .Eden was no friend of Tyrant matter of fact Eden hated Tyrants guts . Tyrant was everything Eden hated but he favored his ability to take what he believed to be his. Eden eventually started having debates with himself on who will rule and how exactly will they rule. Eden favored both ideas that Tyrant provided along with his.By the age of 10 Tyrant was truly born. Instead of destroying his enemy Eden knew the only way he could become the leader this world needed was to become his own enemy. Destroying all sorts of corruptions from the inside. Pretty soon Eden and Tyrant became two different people though Eden was in control most of the time Tyrant also played a big part in his life without Tyrant Eden was weak especially because he was too damn emotional. He loved all aspects of life and nature it truly brought him joy along with his sister who he loved dearly and was willing to sacrifice his life for a trait he and Lu shared but if any of his enemies were to find out about this it would sure be the end of his reputation therefore Eden kept all that too himself following Tyrants footsteps when it came to creating order. This became a spike in Edens Chi , It didn’t take long for Lucious to discover the reasoning behind the spike Edens Chi.It was later categorised as “Physco Power” Often termed as an evil, negative or psychotic energy, which could possibly use the Soul Power. Through its use people have gained a considerable amount of power, expelling all remorse, compassion, and humanity from his soul. This energy also grants him the ability to float, move quickly and mentally influence the minds of other beings. However, Psycho Power can exceed the limits of his body, depending ON the type of body it can also determine the "ceiling" of one's power level, explaining increased desires to physically work out and or consistently kill any and everything in sight. There is a direct opposite of this power called The Soul Power is, as its name implies, energy manifested from the soul. In appearance, Soul Power is a kinetic, color-changing energy that people channel from their body and often through materialistic objects, allowing them to control it as a weapon and supplement ones attacks with Soul Power though Eden hated the thought of being everything he hated he created a law for himself. This law stated that as he finishes creating the perfect world he solemnly dreamed of to stop the world from going under corruption again he promised himself he would destroy Tyrant even if it meant sacrificing himself Eden Creed to do that. The psycho power was beyond Lu’s control all Lu could do was to train Eden to have enough willpower to stop Physco Power from controlling him completely. As Eden grew he noticed he attracted many people it was then he met Bridgette Lee Aka “Knuckles” He was the brute of the crew son of OG Lee 2nd in command of the Iron Fist gang a Yakuza tribe under Lu’s leadership. Soon after Knuckles came a bunch more friends soon leading to the birth “ Kassiana city Savages “ Eden hated the name he wanted something more professional but the boys found a liking to it so he decided to allow it to go into action. Before the “ Kasshiana City Savages “ There was the Red Kings a gang that Noah Benson Lead a childhood friend of Lu . They found Eden and his gang of Delinquents troublesome and attempted to do everything in there power to get rid of them with the consent of Lu of course. Surprisingly Lu agreed to this he thought it would be cool to build Edens strength. The Red Kings were blew out of the water effortlessly it was then Lu grew weary of Edens power knowing that someday when Eden grew up to be the right age he’d beat Lu without breaking a sweat. Much has happened during the events of high school, Edens life has been overrun by some desperate changes. No longer i he a brash and ruthless Creed with a cocky attitude, He has reached a moment where he can truly call himself the Savior this city need. During the recent years Eden has gained friends as well as enemy, Connor with so much similarities but different views making them political enemies, Kin a man he once called a friend had aligned himself with the people he hated most.. and Mary the girl he loved more then the world it's self had been becoming something darker and darker as the days went by. Eden has even witnessed death, only to have been brought back to the emptiness of living. Though this was not a complete waste, he had been able to run his organization called the saints, But now he remains in jail where the corruption is heavier then it was where freedom lived. One can only wonder what other changes are in store for Eden ? Allies/Enemies lucylucy24.jpg|Lucy and Eden - Lucy Like Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice; Luciana Harlow is a combination of crazy, or as Eden would say “ Fifty Shades of Crazy “. Eden just recently met her and It wasn't at the best time, but come on ? When is it ever the best time with him. The two didn't start off on the right foot, or maybe they did. Just not in a way one would expect, Whatever it was or however they started, it was sure the start of something new, something they’ll never be able to turn their back too. He didn't quite understand what it was, but it was something about her that stuck out to him the most. He didn't know what it was, whether it was just a coincidence or a feeling. But, in the midst of believing he had figured it out, he refused to accept it, Such restricted feelings he promised himself he’ll never gain again. Though, it’s the only feeling that made sense to him. But, Eden Creed knew better. It was a curse, the Creeds were bound to be alone, since Mary died. Eden couldn't quite find a understanding in anything that had to do with love or involved the term of “ butterflies in the pit of one's stomach. “ He hated the feeling , and he hated her for giving it too him.. She deserved better then him, that's why nothing but false exchanges Of verbal abuse is passed between one another, It’s all to disguise the words he truly wants to say. Peak Human System *Peak Human Sensory System '''''The user's natural five senses are pushed at the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. *Peak Human Reflexes The user's reflexes are at the peak of Human Potential and Perfection; this means that their reactions are superior to those of normal humans and are near-superhuman. They can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; They could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. Roleplay Selection APPROVED BY Ooob (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Creed Family